Against all our Morals
by IFellAndHitMyFringe
Summary: Naaomi and Emily both tire of their boring lives,and when an opportunity arises both are quick to grab it. However, when they begin to despise each other the relationship nears destruction. Little do they know there's a fine line between love and hate...
1. Chapter 1: Picking at My Faults

This is my second fic so be kind and pleaseee review? I know it's a chore but it will make me smile muchly :)

**

The afternoon was dark as the large blobs of rain hit the fresh windows that towered above the busy and most prestigious streets in London. Work couldn't have gone any worse, and if that know it all manager requested she get him a coffee once more today she probably would have gauged his eye out with the so called amazing personalised pencil the office brought her for her 21st birthday. I mean really, who wants their name on a Pencil? Is that what her life amounted to? The truly exhausted girl sighed in disbelief as she heard the door close behind her. Immediately she removed her head from her hands and placed a fake smile across it.

'Hey, your home'

He was about 5ft10, with dark (and perfectly combed over) hair and pearly white teeth. He wasn't exactly Brad Pitt, but Emily swore she saw a 'ping' emerge from those teeth the first time they met.

'Emily?' he looked with confusion, his tie draped over his smart briefcase as his other hand held his suit jacket and coat.

'Erm Hi. I just wondered if you ... well, needed anything doing, Work wasn't so good'

'Well' his forehead creased 'I know were engaged babe and, I know you have good intentions, I do but, well I gave you a key to my new apartment in case of... you know... emergencies?'

He threw his keys down onto the marble worktop

'I know' She stood 'I mean, I just thought. Dinner or... anything you need fetching? I had a really bad day today...'

'Hmm. Well I suppose you could make something if you must...'

Her fists clenched slightly at her sides as her jaw tightened. Steven was the model of a perfect husband according to her father. He had his life worked out, managing an IT company that was growing by the day. He had more money than he could spend, though he would try his hardest just to push his luck. Another key to Steven was incapable ability to listen to what she had to say or to even make an attempt to care about it unless she forced it upon him.

'Well, what do you want if I make something?'

He placed his briefcase onto the table and turned to face her.

'Look, Emily. You not the only one who didn't have a good day at work, okay? Just... I don't know, pick something!'

She was shocked to say the least at his little outburst, and even more so at the fact that he had actually listened to her in the first place. He studied the look of horror expressed on her face and immediately softened his features, walking towards her slightly and enveloping her in a hug.

As his warmth collided with her she found it a quite funny juxtaposition that she still felt cold. She felt something strong for him. She couldn't pinpoint it, was it love or lust? Or maybe something else. He never had the power to make her feel passionate and really want him. A hug, a touch, a kiss could never satisfy her and she sometimes wondered if it was just her, or just life. Love wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. This wasn't all special like love was cracked up to be either.

Emily had a complicated past. She was determined to make something of herself, and had friends who could make her laugh and cry all at the same time. She knew since she was in her teenage years that she was bisexual, and had a pretty hard time choosing which sex she had a greater love for. Her parents hadn't taken to it well to start with. Neither had Katie. James was amused, and the amount of muff jokes that he told round the table never went down to well with either parent. But over time, and visits for a handful or unique boys and girls the Fitch family had learnt to just deal whatever situation Emily was thrown in, and to love her all the same.

'I'm sorry babes... but I'm just frustrated, you know?'

She nodded in agreement, full well knowing that being your own boss must have been significantly easier than pleasing her boss whose best feature was picking everyone else's faults.

'I'm going to meet some execs from Microsoft at the Hyatt for a drink, get that dinner on okay hun?'

'Yeah, sure.' She replied half-heartedly, as usual

With one last peck and a glance at the clock he was out the door, and walking towards the new Mercedes that sat waiting on hand for him as usual.

With one last glance around the not-so-homely modern apartment the redhead reached into her pocket and phoned the one person who was always there when Steven decided to be a complete and utter prick

'Hey. Can I come round? Okay. Love you'

**

'She thinks your STILL meeting Microsoft executives?'

'Well she doesn't understand how the business works...' Steven shrugged

'Mate its 9 o'clock; she probably thinks your cheating right now.'

'... We've sorted profit, I deserve a drink. Besides, she's driving me to it...'

The 5 men sat around each other looking rather pleased with the budget that sat itself spread across the table. 12 grand profit, no problem.

'What are you on about? Emily's hot...' replied a man holding a few folders's whilst sipping on a double whiskey.

Steven crossed his legs as his head compelled itself in thought 'I just...I feel smothered! All she ever does is asks me if I need things and wait's on me hand and foot. I came home and she was just _there_...'

'I would so take advantage of that...'

All men laughed as the businessman stopped on a more serious note. 'There's only so much you can take before things start to really piss you off'

'Um... so what you going to do?'

'We'll just have to wait and see.'

**

'Katie'

The darker haired twin sighed as she flung the door open. 'Spose you should come in then.'

Emily dragged herself through the home that seemed an opposite to Steven's life-less apartment and threw her body onto the large comfy sofa in the living room, her body sinking into it instantaneously. She sighed and squeezer her eyes closed, wishing for everything to just click into place for once.

Katie moved next to her twin and placed 2 hot cups of coffee onto the knee high table before turning to face her with an empathetic look on her face.

'You going to explain why you're sitting here huffing and puffing then?'

'You want to take a guess?'

'Steven...'

'Hmmm'

'I'm going to be honest. You want to know what your problem is Em's? You're such a push over to him...'

'That's not true' she protested, sitting up and taking her coffee in one hand. In all fairness the redhead knew she was just trying to convince herself.

'Emily' she sighed

'What?'

'You know you are. All you ever do is try and please him. Why don't you ever think of yourself?'

Sitting back into the chair, Emily sighed again, her eyes looking towards to ceiling in hope that God might pop out and make everything better.

'Cuz...'

'Cuz what? Your engaged Emily, you're meant to be shagging him every night and getting high of the idea of a perfect wedding'

'I am excited...'

'Don't lie Em's' Katie replied, her tone lower than before 'Anyone can see, you're not even happy... with work, with Steven, with everything'

She was right. Katie was always right. She wasn't the immature girl who was known for her flirtatious attitudes and techniques anymore, she was a grown up. Who in her own right, had made something of her life, and had stopped being the picky little girl she once was.

The tension in the room was sliced immediately from calls being heard from the hallway, causing Katie's face to erupt into a huge grin and a look into the doorway.

'I'm home babes' his rough voice called as a loud thud was heard, presumably the vibration of a bag of tools slamming against the hard of the laminate flooring.

His large build made its way through the door and immediately picked Katie up with no effort at all. She squealed in delight and the other twin felt guilty at the thought of her witnessing a private yet so innocent exchange between the two lovers. Her eyes danced between both of them as her twin spun in his arms and kissed him with a passion and force that she had only ever done with him. It didn't matter that he was covered head to work boot in sweat, dust and dirt, as long as he was there, with her. She smiled inwardly to herself.

'Hey Em's' he grinned, his teeth standing out in his dark form

'Hey' she waved back lightly

'Anyway, I better go get in the shower before I make a mess of the house, you want to see Katie when she's angry' he winked, and received a playful slap on his arm to which he just laughed and disappeared.

The redhead continued to watch her now brunette sister eye her man as he walked up the stairs, before noticing he stopped mid way.

'Oh, and babes?'

'Yeah?' she called, love struck

'Missed you'

Her grin grew, if possible, as her slightly embarrassed eyes hit the floor. She still remembered Katie's words when she first met Darren those 2 years ago. _'He's a mechanic, totally fit, like one of those from the calendars'_. She was right. He was built, toned, and utterly gorgeous. Some of the endless stories from Katie were to perverted to even be mentioned, including the details about the mess on the sheets when she couldn't contain herself when he got back from work. Her recollection of that night was summed up with '_probably the dirtiest we have had_' and Emily had no doubt that she meant in more ways than one.

'Katie...'

'Yeah?' she replied, happily taking her spot again.

'You love him, right?'

'More than anything'

Emily felt a dip in her stomach. Did she have that glint in her eye when Steven kissed her, because she certainly didn't have that reaction. Up until now all she ever did was try and please him and make him happy by putting him first and her second. The twin thought back to the night's events to how differently she and her twin had been greeted by their partners, and immediately felt sick of the thought of how different they were. If he loved her, he didn't seem to be showing it.

**

'Look Campbell, here's the thing. You've been working for me for what... 2 years now?'

'Hmm, 3 sir.'

'3 years. Now I'm all for second chances, but the amount of times I have to tell you about playing your music or iPod while everyone else is working is getting out of hand. And chitter-chatting. We don't work in a call centre, Campbell.'

'I'm sorry'

'It's wearing thin, that word. How many times have you said it? We're a young and professional upcoming fashion line, and with the economy at the current time, that's not being very generous to me, you understand?'

'Yes Mr Hirashi'

'Good, now go back to work, and please tell Mrs Moon to come in, we need words...'

The feisty blonde exited the room mumbling and cursing under her breath, mimicking her bosses every word as she did so. Upcoming fashion line? What kind of fashion line is still 'upcoming' after 3 years? She soon flung herself into the chair staring at the endless style models before her, sighing into the never ending, non self-satisfying job before her.

'Panda...'

'Whizzer!'

'Hirashi wants to see you'

Pandora's face suddenly dropped to one of panic. She was a regular in his office, usually for her choice of 'colloquial words'

'I better get my banana if he's going to go ape!'

Well, at least that made her day that little bit brighter.

Effy lifted her head 'Did he gruel you then?'

'As he does everyday...' she rolled her eyes

'I wouldn't worry...'

'Why Ef? Your only in this job for a bit or pocket money for when you're not at university... least Hirashi pays us from his own picket. He's a twat'

'A loaded twat, and besides, I graduate in a month ... you should have went'

'Why? So I can spend everything I earn in a year on something that isn't going to help get my ideal job choice for 3 years?!'

'And this is your ideal job choice?'

'It's a step in the right direction. I want to go into fashion, this is just ...experience' she shrugged, looking towards the mounts of folders and beginning to work through them. Christian Labouttin –uninterested, for the 3rd time this year. Pepe Jeans – uninterested for the 5th time in two years.

'We both know the only reason you didn't go was because of your stuck up ex all that time ago'

'That's not true...' she answered, half listening to the girl babble on. Diesel – uninterested. Marc Jacobs –uninterested.

'Yes it is, she was doing the course you wanted, and so you hated it all of a sudden'

'Either way, it doesn't matter now...' she replied, not lifting her head.

'It matter's because you're not happy'

Immediately the blonde's head swung up shooting confused daggers towards the brunette.

'Just go back to work Eff.'

**

'Mum?'

'Dining room hun!'

She made her way through, pulling a face that was the equivalent to one of constipation at the weight of the folders and bag's she carried.

Her mother and new partner sat themselves at the table, her smiling away as usual and him scowling. As usual. Naomi and Tom had never really got on, he only ever seemed to have a soft spot for the elder Campbell, constantly putting Naomi down or making a comment here or there just to signify that she wasn't all she could be. It was either '_You should have gone to university'_, or '_that job you're in is terrible'_ that got her the most, although the most memorable insult was '_I don't like the colour of your hair'_ considering it was identical to that of her mother's.

'I told you Gina, late to dinner'

'Least I turned up...'

'Now now' her mother preached 'Can we not have one dinner where there isn't an argument?'

'Well maybe if she found herself a fella then she wouldn't always be here FOR dinner, Gina'

'Tom, how many times have I told you, I'm gay.' She announced, slumping herself onto the chair as her mother fussed to put her dinner before her.

He waved his fork as he chewed his food 'nonsense! No such thing, it's unnatural!'

The blonde's eyes widened and jaw clenched as she threw a look at her mother, who shrugged in response.

'How was work, love?'

'Um, you know the usual. The boss gave me a grilling, as usual'

'Sorry to hear that hun...'

Tom looked between the two. Naomi always considered he look like a slightly younger, middle class version of Donald Trump, with darker hair and always wearing a polo shirt.

'I always say it Naomi! Should have gone to university...'

'I don't have university money, but thanks for the unwanted advise Tom' she smiled sarcastically

'Should have got your lazy arse a job in college then, I know what you kids are like! Drinking till all hours in the morning...'

'Yeah, it's what kids do nowadays. Were not in the stone age...'

'Don't you talk to me like that, you may be nearing 22, but I'm still your elder and you'll still respect me for it!'

She stared into his eyes for a minute or so. Who did he think he was? Coming into her house and talking to her like a child. After a few minutes in awkward silence she pushed back from the chair and loudly made her way into the hall and up the stairs.

As her feet caused the wood the creak beneath her she heard the mumble in the kitchen that was her mother's attempt at defending her. Major Fail.

An unhappy day at work, accompanied by a miserable arrival at home. It was just the icing on the cake to her pathetic day to day life that seemed to have no excitement in it whatsoever.

The last thought that went through the blonde's mind that night was how everything was how it shouldn't be, and how it was near impossible for anyone on the planet to feel as low as she did in that moment.

Or at least she thought...

**

If you enjoyed it maybe check out my other story. Review? You want to you know it :)


	2. Chapter 2: Your Not Irreplaceable

Thanks for reviewing, i know the story may be shit now but stick with it :)

**

Naomi struggled to move as she tried to juggle her bag with the 3 A2 size folders in her hands. She threw them against the desk with a huff as she immediately dragged her tired legs to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. She was in one of those moods. The one where everything seemed shit, and life couldn't get any lower if it tried. Effy watched, as always, noticing she looked tired and just pissed off.

'Make me one' Effy demanded as her eyes moved back to the laptop, not considering her last revelation of the blonde .

'Is that you God?' Naomi looked towards the ceiling, motioning with her hands as she received a sarcastic giggle.

'You better hurry up before he see's your late Nay...'

'Yada yada, does Panda want a coffee?'

'She's with Hirashi in the office.'

Naomi moved herself back to the set of desks placing a mug before Effy and sighing and she placed her own next to the newly set file of folders. She cursed under her breath and looked around the room, noticing a new face she hadn't seen before. She sat in the corner, away from anyone else. Her hair was blonde and pulled back into a tight bun, so tight that Naomi half expected her roots to be pulled out at any second. She was dressed in a crisp white shirt and black skirt, matching her obviously expensive black glasses. Hey eyes sprung to Effy who just shrugged knowing full well that Naomi's reaction was due to the new presence. She shook head and removed the first folder from the pile.

'So what, Pandora's with him again?!'

'Yep. Lucky for you she was late as well, apart from the fact he actually noticed'

'No way, he actually looked over here for once?'

'Well she was making enough noise... talking about Thomas'

'Honestly Eff I don't know how that boy put's up with 'O gee whizzer!' all the time' she mimicked

Suddenly a prestige voice penetrated the conversation, keen to enter the banter about their wacky co-worker. 'Well, from what Pandora announced about last night, it was worth it'

Naomi's eyes widened 'Sorry, you must be new. What's your name?'

'Rachael' she replied, a slight grin from her rock hard exterior. Definitely a bitch.

'So Rachael, care to spill?' Effy turned in response; her arms folded as she tried to judge Rachael's character .The uptight blonde could feel the tension and had an urge to explain herself right on the spot as Effy looked dead into her eyes. Quickly she eyed the room before leaning over the desk slightly. 'Thomas, her boyfriend I presume, was working in a club a couple of nights ago and some slag started trying it on. Well, apparently Pandora just went fully berserk, saying she should have listened to her mother all along...'

'Her mother?!' Naomi questioned

'Yeah, she had a saying about getting in women's boxes or something? She's an odd girl ...anyway, Thomas just defended himself but Pandora just lost it and went for her. Yesterday when I first came round the office I heard her mention that he was all over the place, trying to make things all nice for her to make it up. Turns out he went and asked her to marry him...'

'No way' Effy answered, no hint of emotion in her voice

'So she said yes, and has been moving about like a jumping jack to tell you both and getting all excited, she steps in the office, and boom, Hirashi's on her like a rash. Serves her right really...'

The other blonde rolled her eyes 'That would be shit wouldn't it, condemned to shagging one person for the rest or your life and getting fired in one day...' Naomi snorted

'Well I don't think it would be all that bad Nay...' Effy replied, swinging her chair and cutting Rachael out completely. She was one of those. The office eyes. Dished the dirt and liked being in the heat of the action.

'Which part, the shagging part or the losing your job part?' The blonde laughed once more

Effy giggled slightly, this was the most Naomi had seen her talk, well, ever. The annoying voice cut in from the back of the room once more. 'I don't think that type of language should be used here...'

Effy rolled her eyes. ' You work in an office that's going to shit. Keep your opinions to yourself'

Within a second Rachael had rose from her chair and stormed into the bosses office, the vibration of her voice being heard through the stain glass doors.

'You're going to get it now Stonem' Naomi joked

'It doesn't matter... I'm err ... leaving next week anyway'

Naomi stopped in her tracks to look up at a smugly smiling Effy.

'What?'

'Uni's paid off thanks to Mr Lard-arse in there. In fact, the bonus we get is enough to cover a nice expenses paid trip to see my brother'

'No Eff, you can't be serious. Please don't leave me, I'll go mad'

'Come on Campbell, I'm not staying here forever, hell maybe you should quit'

'What?! Why?'

'Because you're getting nowhere, and let's face it, if a recognised fashion brand signs up for him, it would be like getting Michelle McManus to fit inside a mini'

The two girls both fell into hysterics but was broken mid-sentence to a very distraught looking Pandora Moon.

'How did it go?' the girls asked, in unison

'Ooo he went bonkers, saying I bounce about like I have ants in my pants, but then I told him I was getting married' she smiled, and a wave of confusion covered her face once more 'he told me that Thomas must be deaf and dumb... whatever that means...'

She moved to her desk, still looking confused and she began typing up letters. That's all Pandora did really, type letters to fashion brands. No wonder they always rejected the offers slapped on the table...

'Oh and Mr Hirashi wants to see you Naomi'

She rolled her eyes and moved out of her chair. 'And he wonders why we get no fucking work done... this is becoming a daily routine'

Effy looked towards the blonde sympathetically 'Count your stars Campbell, least you have a good paying job'

'I spose so Eff...'

**

'Can you read, Campbell?' he asked as he slumped back into his large leather chair, his hands joining as his lips pursed.

'Yes Mr Hirashi'

'And out of curiosity, what's you reading level?

Part of her brain was screaming out 'penguin classics', but decided against it, considering he seemed a man of little humour. 'I don't know sir'

'But your clever, correct me if I'm wrong? Your CV states an A in English Literature A-level'

'That would be correct, Mr Hirashi'

'So taking all points into account that would mean you should be able to read a clock'

'Yes'

'So can you answer me the question, why do you NEVER arrive on time to this office, specifically, this morning?'

'I was running late...'

'It's not good enough. I look to my employees expecting to see smiling, happy and hard working faces. Do you know what I see? I see you sitting jibber-jabbing to Stonem, who in effect, is one of my best workers, and bitching about a new colleague in the process'

The feisty blonde had the biggest urge to dance around the hard-faced man right there, pointing and laughing that his star pupil would be leaving within a week, him obviously unaware of that. Her jaw dropped slightly. Bitching? She hadn't even been there 5 minutes. The frustration that grew was kept under her skin as she spoke through gritted teeth

'That's mad, there was no bitching... and we was talking about the folders'

'Do you think I'm stupid? Your excuses are wearing thin, and realistically I need a worker who's not constantly being told off...'

Naomi furrowed her brow as the tips of her fingers touched the end of his desk.

'Your point? I don't quite understand...'

'Like I said, you're clever. See it as were downsizing, losing a member of the team, cutting people short, having a closer family...'

'Your firing me?!'

'I prefer to see it as letting you go'

Naomi laughed bitterly and looked around the office 'You need me more than you think'

His eyes tightened and he stood and approached the door .His manly hands opened the glass pane to allow her through, his smug smile taking every pleasure as he watched her walk pass. She stopped half way and turned to face him, her smile growing, and his shrinking.

'You'll be regretting this when your company turns to shit.'

He laughed, rubbing salt in the wounds as she moved towards her desk, Effy's and Pandora's eyes watching closely.

'No one is irreplaceable Mrs Campbell...'

**

Emily sat patiently waiting at the table. The forks, knives and spotless cutlery were in parallel line to each other, perfect how he liked them. She topped his glass ¾ of the way full of Barolo Revello , a rare (and expensive) red wine that was the best his money could buy. His favourite when he ate lamb. Which was exactly what she had cooked. The clock hit 8.13 as she started to watch the steam from his plate slow as the food cooled. The food she had bought and cooked, and the food that he wasn't here to appreciate. Her tension grew with her frustration as she sat so still a pin drop could be heard. Her eyes glued to the door handle 20 feet away from her, waiting for him. As always.

8.23. The handle rotated clockwise as he walked in nonchalantly, throwing his keys, briefcase and jacket onto the side as usual. He approached the 52'' wall mount TV and flicked the switch, followed by him walking into the kitchen. He leant against the door frame as she tried her best to choke back the tears, hiding her anger and effort into a fake smile.

'Sorry babes got caught up at the office.'

'I thought you would be back for 7 Steven...' her anger slightly obvious

'I understand that but I went for a drink with more executives' he paused, throwing a look towards the meal that had set itself on the table 'Dinner erm, looks great. Pop it in the microwave I'll have it later.' He went to move away once more before spinning on his heal 'Oh and babes, Double Jameson on the rocks? I'm parched'

She stood and followed him into the living room as her deep brown eyes watched him throw himself onto the couch, eagerly awaiting his drink.

'I got you a bottle of Revello...'

He swung his head round 'Why?'

'Because it's your favourite, I wanted to do something special...'

'I have a case in the cupboard, Jesus Emily talk about throwing away money'

Her jaw clenched and her fists tightened.

'Do you... do you even give a shit, Steven? At all?!'

He looked towards her once more, standing and staring at her dead in the eye.

'What's this about?'

'What's this about?! Are you fucking joking?' She laughed bitterly 'I go out of my way, every fucking day to make you happy, and do you care? Do you do ANYTHING for me? No. No you fucking don't. Your too busy drinking with your so called executives and buying shit you don't need. You don't give a shit about me Steven. I've sat in there for 3 hours making things perfect for you, but yet again, you don't care' she announced, finally letting months of bottled up frustration free and her arms attached to her hips

He shrugged his shoulders 'Emily, its dinner for Christ sake'

'No, it's not just dinner. You only ever come to me if you need something; you make no effort for me. Hell I'm starting to believe you don't even love me, you just need me as your, I don't know, your fucking slave'

His hands rose and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to pace around the room, his anger getting the better of him as he picked up his jacket and threw it to the floor.

'I can't do this...' he spoke through gritted teeth

Her eyes softened immediately as hurt took over them. Her jaw dropped, only slightly as her hands fell to the sides. What everyone called a perfect match, the perfect couple, a perfect husband, the perfect relationship had just cracked to the core.

She looked towards the floor, shadowing her tears as she breathed out a desperate 'what?'

'You heard Emily. I can't do this; I can't love you anymore... no. I don't love you anymore. Christ, you're always here, I have no space. You expect me to be the perfect husband but you just drive me up the wall.'

'Because I tried to make you happy...'

'It's too much, were too much. This isn't going to work. We never were'

The twin silently rested her back against the wall. She had shocked herself at her outburst, but what surprised her the most was that her heart didn't feel pain. It didn't want to fall apart right there and then, and suffer because of this pathetic man. Her heart hadn't even broken; it just sat pumping away as usual. In that small moment she realised that she wasn't pained because of her heart, but because of the amount of time she had spent trying to make him love her. And maybe he did at first, when she was her bubbly, laughing self. When she had a career going somewhere and a boyfriend who, at first, she lusted after. Until the engagement.

'That's fine Steven' she announced after a few minutes, straightening her back as she wiped the pathetic tears that fell.

'What?!' he questioned, in disbelief, half pained by the idea that Emily didn't seem as bothered as he thought

'You loved me when I was _me. _I'm tired of trying to please you... you'll regret this'

A bitter laughed escaped his mouth as his hands rested on his waist. 'You're not irreplaceable. I want you to leave now.'

'Gladly' she replied, grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and rushing out of the door as fast as her small legs would take her.

**

Naomi snatched the small box from under her desk and immediately started thrusting the objects into it, desperately trying to keep her composure

'Naomi, what the fuck are you doing' Effy asked, her face still with emotion.

'There downsizing, having a smaller family...'

'What?!'

'He fucking fired me Eff'

She laughed, noticing straight away that it was a big mistake 'No. Are u serious?'

'Fuck him. Tosser...'

She looked around the room, noticing a smugly grinning Rachael towards the back of it. Her replacement.

'I bet your enjoying this, aren't you Rachael...'

'So sorry to hear you're leaving us, Naomi' she grinned.

She smiled back sarcastically before reaching for the folder work that had spread itself across the desk.

'Well, best man won ey. I suppose you'll be needing this paper work then?'

'That would be appreciated, thank you'

The two blonde's stared deep into each other's eyes, both furious and ready to draw weapons at any moment.

'Well, if you want the work, you'll have to come and get it...'

Before the prestige woman rose from her chair the feisty blonde had already took it upon herself to gather the pieces of paper together and start climbing upon the desk, looking completely insane as Effy and Pandora watched, amused, from below. With one last smile the blonde forced the heavy double glazed window open and gently dropped every single piece of paper out, watching them float downwards towards to street 34 floor's below.

'Oops...' she laughed sadistically.

'What are doing?! I need that work!'

'Rachael... fuck off would you. No one likes a stuck up cow...'

Rachael's face dropped in an instant, going paler than a ghost.

As Effy steadily helped her down from the wooden furniture she composed herself greatly whilst patting down her skirt. Effy winked her way receiving a grin from the blonde. A grin that seemed genuinely happy for once, before turning back to her now ex co-worker.

'Anyway, I best go. Eff, you have my number, Panda' she grinned, collecting the box and making her way towards the door.

Rachael watched, her face looking like a slapped arse,

Pandora did so also, looking slightly more confused but happy none the less.

And then there was Effy, who, deep down, had never had more admiration for the blonde as she did right now.

With one last look into Mr Hirashi's office, she smiled inwardly at the kick she finally needed to get her life together. To get it started. With her head held hide and her smile fixed to her face, one thing she knew for sure was the look on Hirashi's face as the a3 pieces of paper flew past his window was on that she would surely never forget.

**

Emily stormed through the parking lot fiddling with her keys as she tried to hold the bottle of wine. Within 4 attempts she gave up and struggled to fish her phone out in hope her twin wasn't too busy shagging her other half yet.

'Katie...' her desperation was obvious

'Emily. For fuck sake I was just getting into bed...'

'What?! It's not even 9 yet?'

'I didn't mean like that you spaz'

'Oh, sorry... I need you to pick me up.'

'Huh? Now?!'

'I'm really sorry, but I've drank and... The engagement... it's off'

'What? Shit are you okay?!'

'Later, ok? Please come get me, we broke up, I need you here... please'

The now more sensible and sexually frustrated twin could tell her sister was party tipsy and was in no fit state to drive. She turned to her horny partner and could simply mouth a 'sorry' which he accepted and smiled reassuringly. 'Ah okay. I'm on my way, 10 minutes'

After a mumbled reply and a kick of her car tire she decided on sitting against it, sipping at the shitty tasting expensive wine that Shithead upstairs just loved so dearly. She eyed the car park suspiciously noticing the gleaming soft-top Mercedes in Steven's space. She stumbled over, appreciating the workmanship before scowling at the license plate 'STE XL1'. She couldn't help but laugh, I mean, how sad could he get. XL1? Was that a pathetic attempt at 'extra large?' Emily broke into hysterics immediately as she thought about the revelation that Steven was in fact, not very large AT ALL, knowing she meant in more ways than one. Everything about the car was him, and it pissed her off. She hated him, he never cared, and anger grew and her eyes latched onto the personalised leather seats that had his big shot name stitched into. She sat against the door, the alarm not making a sound as she attempted to read the wine bottle that slipped from her hands and landed against the tire, the blood red connecting with the black of the floor. Picking the unsmashed bottle from the ground she looked between the glass and the car, having a devilish and rebellious plan in mind. What happens when you combine two very beautiful and expensive things together?

Katie arrived within the 10 minutes she had promised, seeing Emily sat by her own car with a huge grin from ear to ear.

'Em's, what the fucking are you smiling at?'

She had just broken off a marriage to someone she supposedly loved, yet she could sit smiling like a complete twat.

'Nothing' she murmured as she dragged her heavy body into the car and Katie Began to start up the engine.

As the twin drove through the exit the redhead couldn't help peering into the mirror to see the beautiful piece of art she had created before her. A once gleaming silver £60,000 piece of work now sat covered in good old fashioned French red wine.

With one last glance, and one last laugh, the younger Fitch settled back into the chair visualising his face when he would find out his perfect car wouldn't be so perfect anymore.

'And he said I drove him up the wall...' she giggled

'Huh?'

'Oh...Nothing' she grinned

**

Make my day and review? makes me smile muchly, and I love some of the feedback. Like/dislike, ideas? let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3: Effy, Katie and Vegas Navada

I know it's been too long since i last updated! Is it me or is fanfiction going through a bit of a dry spell at the mo? Some of my favourite stories haven't been updated im gutted!

On the plus side I have had my Naomily fix thanks to the skins video! Am I the only one who thinks the Fitches will split up? Lol anyway, here's the next part. Pleeeasseee review! It makes me smile muchly!!

**

Her face snuggled into the soft, comforting pillow. Free, at last. A smile crept up her face as she pulled the duvet up around her, keeping her warmth close to her body as her eyes enjoyed to long awaited rest they deserved. Her eyes flicked open, immediately regretting it as she shut them tight again, almost taking her into a different dream world as she started to drift back off...

'NAOMI!'

As if.

She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as Tom called back up the stairs. It wasn't a good time, she was barely awake and wasn't particularly a morning person as her mood instantly set itself to 'snappy'

'WHAT. For fuck sake...'

'VISTOR.'

'FUCKING SEND THEM UP THEN Jesus Christ ...'

The blonde pulled the duvet up her naked body slowly feeling slightly self conscious at the fact that this visitor could really be, well, anyone. As she leaned back against the cold of the headboard she tried to contemplate who would know she was here, rather than being back at her pit of a home. Her mind wandered back to Tom and his know it all ignorant attitude, not helping her already transformed mood. She could never catch a break when HE was here... fucking tosser.

Effy's head crept round the door revealing her sly and intimidating smile.

'Wakey wakey sleepyhead... enjoying a lazy afternoon I see...'

'Was Ef, I was...' she said, flopping back onto the bed with the quilt still wrapped firmly around her

'Hmm... What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing, sign up I don't know.' She answered, pinching the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed

'I went to your flat. Have you moved out or...?'

'No... I just wanted company. I felt like a fucking jebend going back there all proud to an empty place'

Effy stood in silence for a moment, her eyes searching the unfamiliar room

'So. Your mom... told her?'

'Yep'

'And she said?'

The blonde sat back up 'She wasn't happy, but supportive. ' she shrugged 'Tom, fucking wanker, had to get his arse in, ruined everything'

'Sounds like what you need is a drink, a spliff, a party maybe...'Effy replied, finally closing the door and leaning back upon it

'Were, who, and no I'm not shagging anyone.' She announced, pointing the finger

'No, I mean me and you. A bar maybe, something different...' Effy shrugged

Naomi scoffed as she reached for her mobile phone on her bedside table. She scanned over it. No missed calls. 'And risk you fucking off? No thanks Stonem'

'I won't, I actually have a proposal for you'

Naomi looked up, intrigued before a sarcastic smile played her lips 'Sorry Ef, but you're not my cup of tea babe'

'Aha.' She spoke with little emotion in her quiet voice 'No. You'll have to be drunk first. Hurry up and get changed, its 2 in the afternoon'

'Whatever Eff, You just want to see me naked'

The brunette rolled her eyes as Naomi laughed at Effy's response 'Yeah, that's exactly what it is...'

**

'Fucking Hell. I don't understand you Ems...'

'Why'

'Well you were more miserable that a cow in a butchers shop yesterday. Then you slung him off, and your were, aside from pissed, happy for a while...'

'I was, until I realised my life is a bag of balls'

'Then bloody change it. Hmmm...Tell me what you don't like?'

The twin thought for a moment before realising... nothing. 'My job. Being ignored. Never going out...'

Katie moved from the kitchen counter to the table, a guilty smile playing her lips.

'Well now you can go out and stop being ignored...'

Emily eyed her sister's appearance and knew her twin well enough to know that deep inside Katie's brain an idea had sprouted like a revolution.

'What...' she asked dauntingly

'Tonight were going out, and you WILL pull someone'

'Yeah, always the wrong fucking type' she spoke under her breath, sipping at her hot tea as it burnt the tip of her tongue

'Emily. I have known you for going on 22 years. I know everything about you, weather you realise that or not. I'm going to sum you up in one word. Picky...'

'Hey! That's not true...' she trailed, earning a laugh erupting from her sister's mouth

'Oh my God Emily, you're like me when I was 17...'

The opposite twin laughed, earning Katie to stop within a second of her saying 'Hell Katie, I'm not that bad...'

The darker haired twin sighed 'Let's face it. Your type is all wrong...'

'What? How?'

'They always look stern and plain fucking miserable. Usually in suits and shit...'

'I like intellectual... so kill me?'

'Why don't you just go for someone different for a change...'

The younger twin sighed 'I don't know. I work in an office, what else would I have in common with a random stranger Katie'

Katie's eyes rolled into the back of her head 'Ha , are you joking?! Contrary to popular belief, you're a lot more interesting than that Ems'

'Hmm really....'

'Well, you are MY sister...'

The younger twin rolled her eyes almost identically to her vein twin.

'So...' Katie continued 'were going out. Now go back to that barely unlived in pit you call your apartment and have a shower, you look like shit...'

'Thanks Katie'

'No problem babe'

**

'A bar...'

'That's what I said earlier...'

'Yeah Eff. I thought you meant a sophisticated posh full-of-gorgeous women sort of bar...'

Effy watched her nonchantly as the blonde's mouth hung slightly as her brow creased, her eyes drifting up to the sign that had 3 letters illumination, the rest broken.

'It's good for banter. Besides, I asked Tony to meet us'

'It's an Irish bar full or bearly men who get kicks out of watching rugby. What happened to going on the pull?'

Effy sighed 'I think you'll find I never mentioned anyone pulling. Besides, it has alcohol, and like I said. Tony...'

Instantly the blonde felt guilt wash over her. Effy had been her best friend for a few years, even though none of them would care to admit it. She'd heard all the stories about Tony and his immature ways, and also the stories of heartbreak and the accident which her friend had witnessed nearly 6 years before. Effy filled her on this the mysterious brother she had never met. His job, his love life, his girlfriend's mothers cat's maiden name... Tony was a book all in the 24 years he had been living. Being in the situation now where she would finally meet the reckless young adult that her friend obviously so deeply cared about made her feel honoured. Honoured and guilty, for not realising the significance to Effy in the first place.

'I finally get to meet the sex god then?' she joked, trying to make the conversation light-hearted

'Yep, but just... try to be ... simple. I mean he's got better, well done wonders. But some things are still hard, you know?'

Naomi doubted she had ever seen Effy as vulnerable as in this moment, and wondered what sort of person she must have been those six years ago when she had first gone to college, and subsequently met the blonde next to her working for the clothing line.

The two pools of blue met as the taller girl instantaneously understood Elizabeth Stonem that little bit more and empathised with the love she had for her sibling. A love that Naomi never really had been familiar with. 'Yeah... Come on, it's fucking freezing' she offered a smile, receiving a small one of thanks from the brunette.

The bar reminded Naomi of a pirate ship and her heels clicked on the old wooden floor beneath her. The bar was the same sort of wood, and the juxtaposition of the sparkling bottles of alcohol behind the counted gave the place a warming sort of atmosphere, nothing like the drab, dark and dirty appearance from the outside. The few men behind the bar were all young and well into banter with customers, who busied the place as their eyes focused on the LCD televisions that covered the wall. All in all Naomi had to admit the place was fairly tasteful.

'Tony...' Effy spoke, her voice quieter and a grin plastered to her face. As he approached the blonde couldn't really see the resemblance between then but smiled through meeting the man who was so lived up. He said little and directed them to a high table not far from the bar.

'Naomi, right?'

'That would be me' she grinned, extending her hand as Effy disappeared towards the bar

'Effy told me about your job, it's erm, too bad.'

'Nah' she shrugged 'He was a tosser. Just got to figure out what's next'

He chuckled 'Well, I'm back off home next week '

'Effy said. Aren't you on a 6 year course or something?'

'That's right. Last one starts when I get back'

'Hmm' she replied 'And Effy's going with you...'

'Yeah, but only for a week or so. She won't last long there...'

'I'm glad. I thought she was going for good at first... I panicked' she laughed 'So...where about's are you studying? Leeds or Manchester or somewhere like that?'

The conversation was brought to a halt as the brunette places 2 glasses down and placed herself on the stool.

'What's this then?' the brunette asked

'I was just going to tell Naomi about UNLV...'

'Ooo here we come' Effy grinned

Naomi looked between the brother and sister, her brow furrowed 'UNLV?! I have no Idea where that is...'

'That's the best part' he smiled 'I asked for a transfer for two years of my course, so I went to UNLV. Expensive but so worth it. I tried to get into UC Berkeley, because of the location'

Naomi's eyes widened 'Berkeley? As in CALIFORNIA Berkeley?' Her mouth gawped slightly

'That's right' he smiled, slightly sadly 'But Manchester fucked it. So I went UNLV instead...'

'And I'm guessing that's the US as well then' she watched, eager eyed

Effy laughed 'It's the University of Nevada, and I'll be on my way there with shithead here next week' she grinned, shoving his arm with her elbow lightly

'Wow' she laughed, bringing her glass toward her mouth 'I'm insanely jealous...'

The table stood silent for a few moments as Tony looked between the two girls.

'Well... 'He carried 'I'm in lessons quite a bit next week. She can gamble her life savings away but... I don't want her to be alone...' he paused for a second 'why don't you... come?'

Effy's eyes widened slightly as Naomi's did also

'Erm' she stuttered 'I would love to... really, but, I'm jobless and...'

'And what?' Effy interjected

'I'm skint...'

The brunette laughed 'Dickhead, he fired you... you still get paid this week. Plus I know you haven't spent shit from the last two weeks because you've been moping too much'

'Yeah' Tony added 'Plus the university pays for all my flights because of the transfer I'm on... I'm allowed like 6 a year, but work holds me down so I don't use the credit. Technically you would be helping...' he grinned

Naomi looked between the uncanning sly smiles that played on the Stonem's faces. They definitely were related.

'Are you sure?' she asked, her confused expression slowly turning into one of joy

'Yes' they added, simultaneously, both eagerly awaiting the blonde's reaction

'Well...' she paused, laughing slightly as she spun the liquid in her glass. A grin took over her face as her orbs of blue met Effy's 'It looks like we're going to Vegas...'

**

'Emily if you don't get you fat arse of my sofa I'll make Darren sit on you'

'Ah Katie' she stirred, wiping her tired eyes 'I mean this in the nicest way... fuck off?'

'Em's you have fucking work. Its 8 and so do I. This isn't fucking communal living you know, get up and have a fucking shower...'

The light broke through the gap in the curtains of Katie's living room that looked like it had been ransacked, the younger twin knowing full well that it was the result of the twins late night antics. If she remembered correctly, her drunken state had not only knocked over half the furniture but also managed to smash one of her mother's antique vases that was a utterly terrible Christmas present. Despite the mess, Katie had thanked her for discarding the tasteless piece of china.

As her mind drifted back to the early morning, her eyes seemed to be screaming at her to sleep and phone in sick, whilst her head told her that if she wanted to take Katie's advice and start changing things, she would have to be putting the effort in herself. She eventually picked up her heavy body, and after a quick wash and change into Katie's clothes, made her way into the kitchen.

'So Em's, did you pull?' Darren asked playfully

'More like pushed...' she replied in all seriousness, before letting his smirk succumb her to release on of her own.

Within half an hour Emily was sat around the conference desk making notes as her boss bellowed a speech about team work and commitment. As her mind started to wonder and her doodles became more animated, a strong voice pulled her from her thoughts.

'Emily?'

'Yes, sir' she smiled, half apologetically

'I trust your input Fitch. Your clever and I think you're the only one here in the last few months who has really given our clients what they need.'

A compliment from a stubborn arsehole. At least he had noticed her work ethic. Progress, she thought.

'Thank you...'

'Now, let's get down to the point of this meeting. I have had a very big name on the phone this morning searching for the perfect advertisement for their company. They don't just want a commercial... they want banners, posters, leaflets, bags, window designs the whole package. I suddenly realised that this was the biggest opportunity we have ever had to be Britain's biggest advertisement business.'

Usually Emily Fitch would be having an eye rolling moment at this point, with maybe a yawn added in for effect. But something about the 50-something year old man before her was compelling her to listen, or rather, what he was saying.

'I'm CEO of this company. I have many cars and many businesses. I'm successful, but what I don't have is the click. The click to give this company what they really need. That's why you 4 are here. Your advertisement executives, but I need someone to run this section of our company. That person will be one of you.'

Emily's brain suddenly switched on, realising that her opportunity to make her mark was now.

'Now, here's the thing. I was going to base this on company sales but that's unfair. Next week we have a press conference with the executives of Chanel, our newest and most prestige client .My decision won't be made for a while but this is your chance to impress me.'

Envelopes were handed out as Emily practically jumped out of her seat and towards the door, eager to tell Katie of the events that could turn around her life.

**

'What?! Emily, that's like, really amazing you know?'

'You should have seen my face Katie, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, this needs to be my promotion'

'Well I'm glad your finally happy about something Em's'

Emily's grin spread from ear to ear as she sipped on the wine glass in front of her.

'I was wondering ... I know I'm being a real pain but... can I move in with you?'

'What !?' Anyone would have thought the darker haired twin would have got whiplash with the speed her head had just swung around

'I'm always here anyway and... I'm struggling with the bills and keeping my place up. I could rent it out with Steven... but now... please Katie. I hate it there'

Katie looked deep into her sister's pleading eyes, knowing that even if her twin was on the track to success, she was more than lonely at the moment. 'For fuck sake ... how long is this going to be for Em's..'

'Not long... just until the promotion'

Katie went over the idea in her head, her mind instantly thinking back to when both girls were 16 and Emily had put a metal hairbrush in Katie's pillow for being a bitch about their birthday party, all the while thinking about the extra income and the stunning bed that was on sale in DFS.

'Fine. But no pissing about. And rent Emily, my house isn't a fucking hostel'

The younger twin breathed a sigh of relief and moved over to hug her sister, all the while continuing to assure her that she would make it up to her in some way. As the twin moved back into her chair full of glee Emily placed her glass onto the small coffee table in front of Katie's leather sofa as her sister flicked through the endless channels in the television. The lighter headed twin studied her paperwork her eyes glanced over to the envelope that was placed in the smaller pocked of her laptop case. Curiosity got the better of the younger twin as she nonchalantly placed her work back to the floor, envelope in hand.

'What's that then?' Katie signalled, her head lifting slightly

'Something to do with a conference week'

'What a fucking bore' Katie laughed

Within a matter of moments a loud gasp could be heard escaping the younger twin's mouth, urging her to jump off the sofa and start dancing around the room like an old drunk.

'Emily. What the fuck.'

She threw herself beside her sister, holding the piece of paper close to her chest

'You know how I said that I would make it up to you?'

'Yes...' Katie's eyes narrowed, eying her sister suspiciously

'Well... pack you bags' Emily practically squealed, handing the creased paper to her sister

The older twin barely had time to register what her twin had meant before she seen the words 'Conference Trip : Las Vegas ,NA. Emily Fitch and guest' plastered in bold across the sheet

Katie's mouth dropped as she flung the paper into the air, grabbing her sister's hand as they both sat very still with grins from ear to ear on their faces

'Is this for real? Fucking Vegas?' Katie practically screamed, jumping in the air as Emily nodded and proceeded to join her in dancing around the room

'Fucking hell Emily, you can move in with me any day'

**

I no this was boring! But the next chapter is when the Naomily interaction finally begins! Please keep faith with this and avoiding the truth, i'm writing for that as you read :) Oh and please review! It makes me smilee and want to continue, promises that the next one won't take as long to write!


End file.
